My Immortal
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: Jesse Dawson didn't expect much on a trip to Atlantic City. Well, she forgot the fact that Sylar was after her for her ability to control Elemental forces. After a brush with him leaves her in the ER, a certain Petrelli is certain to protect her. Plz R


Chapter One:

Getting Away With Murder

I really don't know where to start at this point. I thought my trip to Atlantic City would be fun. Not until the man with dressed in all black tried to kill me, just so he could take my 'gift'. The ability to have control over the elemental forces. I wonder why?

That day was ok from the beginning up until around 5pm when I decided to leave my hotel room to venture out into the world. But that's when I had the first encounter with the stranger. He was trying to check into the hotel and I was already making my way out. I turned my head slightly to look at him and he had this sinister look on his face where I figure that he would most likely see me later. I had to shake off the weird feeling he was giving off since I was in such a good mood. I made my way to the infamous Boardwalk and had my mind set on doing a little bit of shopping before I had to go back home later and most likely not come back until the next time I ask for a vacation.

While making my way through the crowd, I couldn't help but feel as if someone were following me. I pulled out my phone really quick and acted as if I were texting and saw that the creepy guy I saw at the front desk was walking by. He looked at me and then said,

"Hi there. Didn't I see you at the front desk just moments ago?" His smile looked sinister and I was afraid of answering his question. Then again, I didn't want to leave him standing there.

"Yeah. I'm Jesse. Jesse Dawson. And you?" I couldn't believe I actually told him who I was.

"I'm Sylar. Jesse, I couldn't help but wonder if you'd like to take a small walk with me?"

"Um, ok. Why not?" I followed him until he led me to a casino that was almost like a ghost town since no one seemed to be there. I guess it was because it wasn't one that Donald Trump started or one of the greats like Caesar or the Tropicana. I was starting to feel nervous.

Why did Sylar bring me to an empty room? When I turned to face him, he thrusted his hand out at me and threw me against the wall. I couldn't move and I tried to scream for help but I couldn't. Sylar walked towards me with his hands behind his back and noticed the fact that I wasn't scared; I was terrified.

"Jesse, I'm not dumb to realize that you have a special ability. By the way, I want it. I can imagine a lot of things I can accomplish in a small amount of time if I had your ability. Now without further interruptions…"

He held out a finger and it began to try to slice up with forehead and the pain was like a fire surging through my body and I was left with nothing to help me in any way, shape, or form. But when I was certain that I was going to die, I heard a gun shoot at him and he ran for it by jumping out of the window leaving me in agony. But before he left he only said with a smile, "See you soon Jesse. I'm not done with you yet." The person who stopped him was an officer making his daily rounds. He pulled out his walkie talkie and yelled,

"I need paramedics here pronto! There's a young girl here with a severe wound on her head and she's losing a lot of blood. Hurry!" In a hush tone he spoke, "What's your name honey?" I tried to speak and this time I was able to say my name.

"Jesse."

"Don't worry Jesse. You'll be fine." I tried to smile but couldn't. The pain Sylar left me in was too much and took a lot out of me.

The last thing I could hear was the wailing of the paramedics. I knew I was going to at least try to live another day but now I had a really good reason to leave the city since I was being hunted down by a psychopathic maniac who almost tried to take my ability. But what kind of a story would I tell the cops or the paramedics. I really had no clue and layed on the floor as a group of men came and picked me up. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

What felt like eternity was actually a few hours? I woke up to a beeping sound and found myself in a hospital room. My eyes took a minute to adjust them when I woke up. But a voice broke the dead silence that I was in.

"Finally, you're awake. So… Jesse, want to tell me what happened?" The man who asked me the question was a paramedic and had dark brown hair and his dark eyes entranced me.

"Who are you?" I couldn't really see his tag but he answered the question for me.

"Petrelli. Peter Petrelli. Don't worry; you'll be out of here in no time thanks to me and a bunch of doctors here." He smiled and I couldn't help but feel like my heart was about to stop beating. The monitor went wild at his smile. "That kept happening when you opened your eyes but I bet the doctors will figure that one out later on. Well, I got to go handle another patient who needs me to help them." I didn't want to just let him leave without saying at least a simple thank-you.

"Peter?" He turned his head and looked at me with those enticing eyes of his.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. See you around Jesse." I stroked my long brown hair, as he walked away. Leaving me to think of him. 'She has no idea what she's in for' he thought. Peter knew he had to protect Jesse since she was in great danger and had no idea what kind of a person Sylar is.

I don't know why…but I think I'm starting to become fascinated with Peter Petrelli. I let out a laugh at the thought, 'God have mercy on my soul'.


End file.
